


Oh, Baby!

by dtaz



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babies, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtaz/pseuds/dtaz
Summary: **(Mature because rape is mentioned- nothing graphic)**  Spencer is used to being overlooked.  Always the "Boy Genius," and so unsure of himself when it comes to women.  Gia Lastra sees past all of the fumbling and social cues errors, and sees the REALLY cute, sweet, kind Spencer Reid, who happens to have three PhDs.  Things are going well, then all of a sudden, come to a screeching halt, mostly to do with Spencer's hazardous job as well as becoming scared of feeling so strongly about this woman.  Love?  Isn't it chemical or something that can be explained away?  Spencer runs away from Gia and realizes how much he loves her after she's held hostage, before he knows that Gia has a secret and it involves him.  Gia is hard headed in more ways than one.  Can Spencer ever get Gia back?(This is my very first fanfiction, so please be kind.  Negative comments/feedback will be deleted.  I own nothing!)
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

_Oh God…her head hurt so bad. She can open her eyes, and she sees people’s lips moving, but cannot hear what they’re saying. Her baby! Is her baby okay? She curls in, instinctively moves to shield her abdomen. Her baby…she needs to see if her baby is okay. She should have told Spencer. His face floats in front of her. His hand gentle to her cheek. Her face hurt, too. He looks concerned and his lips are moving, but still no sound. Why is he even here? Gia can’t keep her eyes open. She’s sinking into blessed darkness. Her last thoughts of her baby._

Nine months earlier

  
Dr. Diamond is sticking his head through her patient’s cubicle curtains. “Hey, Gia…” while jerking his head to the side for her to come away. Gia pushes her workstation on wheels, the new WOWs the hospital departments had been issued, ahead of her and heads towards where the plastic surgeon is standing. “The FBI is here. They want to interview your patient.” He looked pointedly at the cubicle she had just come away from, indicating that was the patient of interest. The one who had earlier been raped, beaten, and almost killed.

  
“I really don’t think that’s a great idea.” Nurse Gianna Lastra could be dogmatically protective of her patients when she felt they could not speak up for themselves, and Teri was one of those, who at this specific point in time, could not. “She has been assaulted, violated, and had to undergo surgery to repair her face!”, she quietly hissed. “They can speak to her at a later time,” dismissing the surgeon who just repaired her patient’s injuries. “I need to get her ready to transfer upstairs.”

  
“It would be better to get it over with now, instead of making her re-live it at a later time. Also, her memories might be fresher right now,” he countered.

  
He had a point. “It’s ultimately up to her. I can ask, but if she says ‘no,’ then they’ll need to leave.”

  
“You’re a good nurse, Gia, thank you. I think they’re trying to profile this monster, see if they can catch him.”

  
“Don’t thank me, yet. She hasn’t said they can.” Putting her WOW against the wall to charge, plugging it in. She turned around, gathering the patient’s paper chart and the new clothes and shoes the ER had from the closet specifically for these patients. All of their clothes, if they had any left on, would be collected for evidence processing.

  
“Tell them it’ll be about an hour until they can see her, if she says they can.” Dr. Diamond nodded and walked out of the ER


	2. Chapter 2

_The unsub is being hauled out by other agents and Spencer hears words like, “CT Scan” and “stat!” He also hears the ER docs calling for the OB on call. There is a nurse in front of him, trying to direct him out of the way and into the waiting area. He deftly moves her out of his way stating that Gianna is his fiancée. He knows this is the only way they will let him stay near her. Why the obstetrician? Maybe that was for another patient in a different bay. That was until he heard phrases being hurled, “EDD,” and “12 weeks.” It didn’t register that those words, phrases, medical meanings meant that it was Gia’s expected due date and she was 12 weeks into her pregnancy. A nurse came to him to look at and put a dressing on his hand. He pulls his hand away from her. He would worry about that later. He had to go to wherever they took his Gia._

Gianna drove through the rain slicked streets. She found that after the patient’s interview, Dr. Reid still had questions. His partner, Agent Prentiss, had driven and needed to go back to the office to start sorting through the profile information the patient had given her, but Dr. Reid still had more.

  
Gia’s shift was over and she was hungry. She had gotten off early since today, for her, and this was basically overtime and floated to recovery from her normal ER. She invited her interviewer to get something to eat. Little did Spencer know it would be at her apartment.

  
“Uh, w-where are we going?” Spencer asked, looking around a little nervously. Not that he didn’t know where he was, but there were no restaurants, café’s, or coffee shops nearby. “It’s all good, Dr. Reid. I will feed you and you can ask anything you’d like. Plus, you have a gun, so…” Gia grinning at his discomfort. She didn’t like a lot of restaurant food, but if he wanted dessert and coffee, he would have better than that. Plus, he looked like he needed a little food. I’m starting to sound like Nona! Mentally shaking her head, she backed into her parking spot, turned off the ignition, and started to get out. Spencer remained seated. She got out and noticed he was not following. She leaned back in and reminded him that he had a gun, she didn’t, and his partner knew she was the “last” person to see him alive. She giggled at his nervous smile and walked towards her front door. “C’mon. It’s alright.” Once inside, she went to change out of her scrubs into soft lounge-y pants and a ‘had seen better days’ t-shirt. Her hair up in a messy bun, she urged Spencer to sit and make himself comfortable.

  
While she was in the kitchen doing God knows what, Spencer looked around. Neat, clean, bright, and…happy? She had close family ties. There were pictures of people all over the place. He also noticed her crucifix hanging near her front door. Religious, perhaps? He did notice she wore one as a pendant on her necklace, along with a saint’s medallion. Yes. Gianna Lastra, 25 years old, Italian, and in all probability, very Catholic.  
He knew he was nervous and it wasn’t because he was scared that she was a closet serial “whatever,” but no girl had looked at him, spoken to him, or offered to feed him like Gia had done. More than that, she was breathtaking…Long brown hair. Like milk chocolate brown, gorgeous green eyes, flawless olive complexion, high cheekbones and beautiful pink lips all in a perfectly shaped face. She was slender, but curvy as well. She was perfect and she was nice to him. That’s not usually what happened with beautiful girls. He wasn’t really visible to them. The knots in his stomach became tighter and his tongue would trip him up tonight for sure, he knew.

  
Half an hour later, “Dr. Reid! Dinner’s on!” Gia stuck her head out of the kitchen, a huge grin on her face. “And I’m starving, so come on!” “Y-you can, uh, just call me, uh, Spencer,” he bumbled, hands in front pockets. He followed her into a small dining nook. Table set with actual plates and cutlery. His stomach growled at the scent of pasta, sauce, and salad. Gia sat across from him, shaking out her napkin onto her lap. Noticing his eyes darting around the table and what she took to be discomfort, she tried to make him feel at ease. “My Nona brought us up like this, so this is normal for me,” using her hand to sweep across the table to the food and table setting. “Family, to an Italian girl like me,” pointing to herself with both hands, “is very important and time spent with family is normally around food.” She looked to see if he was tracking. He looked at her like he was absorbing every word she said, like it was the most important idea, thing, concept, whatever, he had ever heard. “So, you make the food taste good and atmosphere enjoyable.” “Do you eat like this when you are by yourself?” Spencer asked. Trying to figure out why she went to such an effort. Gia, not wanting to think she was out on a manhunt, answered him truthfully. “Not at work. Not enough time to really sit down and actually taste it. But when I get home, I want to relax, and I relax by cooking and I get to eat at least one good meal per day.”

  
They went on to talk about their jobs and his as an FBI profiler was fascinating. School was another matter altogether. He had three PhD’s while she thought her bachelor’s degree in nursing seemed miniscule in comparison. “I don’t believe intelligence can actually be quantified but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute.” He sighed, “Yes, I'm a genius." She laughed at this statement and he went on to tell her several statistical facts about nursing school and nursing that she had never really realized or had known.

  
He sat on the bus in a daze and almost missed his stop, thinking about Gia. Gianna Maria Victoria Lastra. He might be a ‘genius,’ but she had his mind in a whirl. He remembered the food was delicious! Homemade pasta sauce and salad not from a bag! She made him feel so comfortable, they talked and talked. He helped her wash the dishes and she pointed where various items went, as she was probably around 5’3” and he was at least ten inches taller, so she didn’t need to drag out the step stool. Her smile was killer, though. It lit up her whole face and it just came naturally. He did make sure to segue his brain back on why he had wanted to talk to her, what she noticed about this particular victim, compared with other rape victims she had taken care of. They moved into her living room and she brought out cannoli and coffee. She also brought out the sugar, which he used massive doses of. He was pretty sure the dessert was homemade as well. She even sent him home with some to take to work the next day.

  
They continued to talk about their favorite music; they both liked jazz. They both loved museums and she was even a Trekkie! He looked at his watch, noticing how late it had gotten. She offered to drive him home. The rain had stopped, but she had worked a full day, plus cooked dinner, so he asked where the nearest bus stop was and after getting directions, picked up his messenger bag. “Would it be, ok, uh, if I called you, if I have, you know, any further questions?” Smiling shyly, she gave him her number and wished him a good night and thanked him for having dinner with her. Spencer knew if he tried to verbalize something, like, how much he enjoyed her company and this evening didn’t turn out like he thought it would, it was so much more, it would be bungled. So, he did his smile and little wave and stepped out into the night.

  
Later that night, Gia lay in her bed thinking about Dr. Spencer Reid. Three PhDs. Three of them! She wondered if he ever had much fun or affection in his life. Or maybe learning was fun for him. He was so tall! Well, anyone taller than her 5’3” was tall, but he was over 6’. His hair was long, hitting his collar, and looked so soft. There were a few times during dinner and once in the living room where she wanted to reach over and stroke his hair, just to see if it was as soft as it looked. Talk about inappropriate! All he wanted was information to improve their profiling and she wanted to run her fingers through his hair. But his eyes! How would she describe his eyes? They weren’t exactly brown, more like a dark hazel that bordered on brown. They were so expressive and genuine. Spencer’s smile was huge and he didn’t just do the ‘polite smile.’ It was genuine. He also had dimples on both sides of his face and a cleft chin. She had a ‘thing’ for cleft chins. And his lips…She rolled over onto her side and sighed a happy sigh. She could go on and on. Oh, be still her heart!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still flashing back and forth.
> 
> Emily covers for Spencer. Derek is a cannoli thief! (But when you look like Shemar Moore, you can have anything!)

_Spencer waited outside of radiology while Gia was in there. She had looked at him, when she had briefly opened her eyes. What had she thought? Did she even know it was him? Had that bastard done any more to her that tie her up and beat on her? Had he violated her in any way? Spencer felt sick at the thought of that unsub touching her; touching his…well, she wasn’t exactly his, but the woman he loved. He didn’t deserve her. After what he’d done, he just felt worse._

Derek was the first to notice his lunchtime treat. “Cannoli? Oooh, that looks delish,” while he reached past Spencer’s face to help himself. “Hey! That’s mine,” replied Spencer. “So, where did you pick this up from?” The sounds coming from Derek’s mouth while he ate the flaky, chocolate filled treat were reminiscent of what Spencer had heard many times through thin hotel walls.

  
Prentiss sauntered over at that time, listening to the exchange. “I didn’t pick them up. They were given to me.” Emily just grinned. Spencer looked at her pleadingly. Since the Pretty Boy wasn’t forthcoming with the information, Derek asked Emily where he got the cannoli. Covering for him, she just answered, “I don’t know.” Derek realized he wasn’t going to get any info now, but it would soon come. With that he walked away, swallowing the rest of what he had swiped from Spencer’s desk.

“It was that nurse, wasn’t it?” She used a lower voice, bending down closer to him so Derek wouldn’t overhear and jump into the conversation again and pick at Boy Genius.

“Why would you, uh, think that?” he tried to evade, shifting his eyes away from hers.

“Oh, come on Spencer! One look and you couldn’t take your eyes off of her. You could barely ask her any of the questions you had. And when you did, you were only half coherent.”

“I asked her… questions,” defending himself.

“So, where did you get the cannoli?” Emily pressed.

Sighing, knowing he wasn’t going to get away from the badgering, he owned up. “We went to her place for dinner.” Emily’s eyes shot up! “It wasn’t like that. It was like, well, um, I didn’t know what to expect,” he mumbled, still protecting his food from further intruders. “I mean, she cooked dinner! Homemade pasta sauce, real salad. She has this cappuccino machine.” He was going to go on and on about his evening with Gia but decided to keep it to himself for now. “And before you ask, no, I didn’t stay there and nothing happened.”

“Did you at least get her number.” The mutinous look on his face was her answer. Emily knew that the non-business flow of information was shut off, and she thought it was cute the way Spencer just stared at that nurse. She was a nice girl and beautiful. They just seemed to pull into each other’s orbit. Emily could have walked off the face of the earth at that moment and neither would have bothered to look for her. Ah, young love!


End file.
